


Jaylos Song Fics

by KaleyMarie



Series: Jaylos Stories [2]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, So you won't accidentally read smut or something, but i'll post a rating in notes at the top, jarlos - Freeform, jaylos, not rated because each chapter will be different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a song reminds me of Jaylos and I just HAVE to write about it! Each chapter will vary on its rating, but I'll put it in notes at the beginning so you don't have to read smut if you don't want to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X2CU

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and Up Audiences. This is very loosely inspired by the song "X2CU" by Jason Derulo. Although I listened to the entire "Everything is 4" album while writing this so it probably all played a part.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (obviously).

Jay had not wanted to go out tonight, but he also didn’t want to get on Mal’s bad side so… here he was at another stupid club listening to the same stupid music that he’d had to listen to every weekend this month. He looked out at the dance floor to see Mal grinding with some girl. He didn’t understand Mal’s need to party in shitty clubs every weekend but… well he didn’t understand a lot of things Mal did.

 _Well at least she’s happy,_ he thought, taking a sip from his drink.

Suddenly his attention was brought to the seat next to him when a guy, not much younger than him, had rushed into it like Usain Bolt. The guy was looking around Jay, and after either seeing or not seeing what he wanted to see, he started to relax. The guy looked at Jay and Jay was surprised to see dark eyes framed by freckles, though he might not have noticed them at first because of his hair. It was snow white, all except for the roots which were black. On anyone else it might’ve looked like they were trying to make a statement, but for this guy it seemed to… fit.

“Sorry,” the guy said, noticing Jay’s expression, “I’m hiding from my ex.”

Jay chuckled as he asked, “Did she dump you? Or did you dump her?”

The guy shifted as he replied, “Uh… neither…”

Jay furrowed his brow as he asked, “What do you mean neither?”

The guy looked at Jay pointedly and said, “I mean, _he_ dumped me.”

Jay’s eyes widened as his heartrate increased, no chance in hell could he be this lucky. After a second he realized that the guy was waiting for him to say something so he cleared his throat and said, “Shit, that sucks man. What’s he look like?”

The guy’s eyes widened at Jay’s comment, “You mean… you don’t care that…” the guy mumbled, obviously not used to this type of reaction.

“That you’re gay?” Jay finished for him, “That would make me pretty hypocritical.”

The guy blurted out, “You’re gay?”

Jay chuckled and said, “No, I’m bisexual. But believe me when I say that I know what it feels like to not be accepted.”

The guy stared at Jay for a couple moments before sticking out his hand and saying, “Hi, I’m Carlos.”

Jay took the hand and shook it as he replied, “Hi Carlos, I’m Jay.”

Carlos looked like he was about to say something else when he caught a glimpse of someone behind Jay, and judging by the fear in Carlos’ eyes, Jay didn’t have to take a wild guess as to who it was.

“Carlos? What are you doing here?” Jay turned around to see a blonde prep-school type of guy smirking down at Carlos.

“Hey Chad, I’m uh… just out for the night,” Carlos replied weakly.

Jay couldn’t stand to see Carlos look so ashamed so, hoping that he wasn’t crossing any boundaries, he threw his arm over Carlos’ shoulders and said, “Now babe don’t be so shy, why don’t you introduce me to this guy?”

Carlos’ eyes widened at Jay’s actions, but quickly caught on as he turned to his ex and said, “Chad, this is Jay. Jay, this is Chad, my ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh you mean the jackass? Right I remember you telling me about that guy…” Jay pretended as he looked Chad up and down, not really seeing what Carlos ever saw in the guy.

Chad looked at them dubiously and said, “Yeah, sure. Like this guy would ever want to fuck you Carlos, nice job picking up some random guy in a bar you slu-”

But Chad didn’t get a chance to finish, because suddenly he was being pushed up against the bar by Jay, a fist hovering near his jaw.

“Say that again, I dare you,” Jay whispered as he narrowed his eyes.

Chad’s eyes widened and his arms came up in surrender, “Sorry! Sorry no I didn’t mean it I-”

Jay released Chad and went back to putting his arm around Carlos, who was making a face that Jay couldn’t quite read.

“Come on babe,” Jay said, “Let’s get out of this dump.”

Jay and Carlos walked through the club until they were finally outside, the night air was nice and cool against their skin and they both gave a sigh of relief.  
Jay seemed to realize that his arm was still around Carlos at the same time that Carlos did. He removed his arm as he said, “Sorry about that, I didn’t know if you wanted help but that guy seemed like a real douche and I just thought-”

He was silenced when he felt lips press against his own. Carlos pulled away before Jay could really process what happened, but when he did he leaned down and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his arms wrapping around Carlos in the process. Carlos snaked his arms up to wrap around Jay’s neck, his hands entangling in his hair. Carlos tugged on it and Jay moaned, causing him to hoist Carlos up and push him up against the side of the club. Carlos’ legs wrapped around Jay’s waist and Jay pushed himself as close to Carlos as he could possibly be.

When they stopped to come up for air they were both breathing heavily, but Jay knew that he didn’t want his first time with this guy to be in some shitty alley, so he carefully placed Carlos’ feet back onto the ground, making sure that he was steady before releasing him.

Carlos whispered, “Thank you… no one’s ever done something like that for me before…” he trailed off, looking at his shoes like they held the secrets to the universe.

Jay smiled sadly as he tilted Carlos’ head up to look at him as he said, “Believe me when I say that it was no problem… and that I’d happily do it again,” he finished with a smirk.

Carlos moved until he was millimetres away from Jay’s lips as he murmured, “So… do you wanna come back to my place?”

Jay grinned as he answered, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Jay reached down to interlock his fingers with Carlos’, getting a rush in his gut when he saw the boy blush because of it. After tonight, he’d never get mad at Mal’s need to party in shitty clubs ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was super quick and the ending was kinda shitty but I wrote it in like an hour so I wasn't really worrying about it having a good pace...


	2. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen and Up for kissing, nothing goes farther than that. So this was VERY loosely inspired by "Good For You" by Selena Gomez, but only the beginning. The rest of it kinda morphed into fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again, own none of these characters.

Carlos was nervous as he waited for Jay to get back from tourney, already regretting his impulsive decision to surprise his boyfriend on their anniversary. He looked at himself in the mirror, flushing at what he had decided to wear.

Carlos had decided to forego his usual t shirt and shorts this evening, instead spending hours consulting with Evie on the perfect outfit she could make him for tonight. He had heard Jay mention briefly once before that he had thought that Carlos would look hot in a suit and the gears in his head had immediately started turning. He had already worn a suit in front of Jay, at Ben’s coronation, but that suit wasn’t exactly traditional, and Carlos had a feeling that that was what Jay had meant when he made that comment.

So here he was, wearing black suit pants, a black dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a blood red tie that Evie had had to show Carlos how to tie, waiting for Jay so he could take him out for the night of his life.

Carlos turned towards the door when he heard it open, suddenly terrified that he had made a huge mistake.

“Hey, babe, sorry I got back so late, practice ran late I-” Jay stopped when he actually looked at Carlos, his breath hitching at the sight of him.

“Hey,” Carlos smiled tentatively.

“H-hey,” Jay whispered, raking his eyes up and down Carlos’ body, “You look… you look _good_.”

Carlos blushed and said, “And you look sweaty.”

Jay looked down at himself, still in his tourney uniform, and said, “Hold on, I’ll take a quick shower and get dressed so we can enjoy our evening.” Jay headed towards the washroom, turning back so he could give Carlos a quick peck on the lips before practically sprinting to the shower.

Carlos giggled, already less nervous and more excited about the evening he had planned. He decided to work on his latest invention while Jay got ready, but found he didn’t really have the time to work on it much. Jay had been right when he said he would get ready quick, no more than 10 minutes had passed and he was already stepping out of the shower in his boxers.

“Forgot my clothes,” he smirked, relishing the way that Carlos’ eyes darkened and his mouth parted as he made his way to his dresser.

Carlos swallowed thickly and said, “Wear something nice.”

“Yes sir,” Jay mock saluted, picking out the dress pants he had worn to the coronation and a white dress shirt. When he was done he turned to Carlos and asked, “Good?”

“Perfect,” Carlos smiled as he moved to wrap his arms around Jay’s waist, leaning up to kiss him. Jay angled his head down so Carlos could reach him, moving one of his hands to rest on Carlos’ hip, the other moving to the back of his neck so he could pull him even closer.

They both pulled away reluctantly, knowing that if they continued they wouldn’t even leave their room that night.

“Ready to go?” Carlos asked, suddenly nervous again.

“I was born ready,” Jay replied, slipping his hand into Carlos’.

And with that, Carlos took the lead and led Jay out of their room and down the hallway. Jay was surprised when Carlos took a turn that led them to the school’s entrance, becoming even more surprised when they went outside.

“Carlos, where-?” Jay started to ask, stopping in his tracks when he saw their mode of transportation for the night.

“Too much?” Carlos reddened, not looking Jay in the eyes. In front of them on the ground was a carpet, Aladdin’s _magic_ carpet to be specific, and it seemed to be gesturing for them to get on. Jay looked at the younger boy, too stunned to form words, how could he have pulled this off?

Jay shook his head to clear it, quickly smiling at Carlos, who had yet to look him in the eye, and said, “No, no it’s not too much… this is _amazing_ …”

Carlos looked up at Jay, smiling at the awe on his face.

“Well,” Carlos said as he climbed onto the carpet, “Then climb on.”

Jay hesitated, “Are you sure it’ll… let me?”

Carlos looked Jay in the eyes and said, “Yes. Don’t worry, I already spoke with Aladdin and Jasmine and they assured me that the carpet held no grudges against you… though Jafar would be another story…”

“You talked to _Aladdin_? _And_ Jasmine? How? W-why?” Jay asked, baffled as to what caused the boy to do this.

“For you,” Carlos stated, as surely as if he were describing the weather. Now it was Jay’s turn to blush, embarrassed by how affectionate Carlos was being, something that was still somewhat new for the past island dwellers.

Jay slowly made his way onto the carpet, eyeing it warily, and wrapped his arms around Carlos as the carpet took to the sky.

“Holy shit!” Jay exclaimed, taking in the sight of Auradon from so high up. He could see the lights from the castle glow against the darkness of night, and off in the distance he could just barely make out the outline of the isle of the lost.

“Hang on,” Carlos whispered as the carpet took a swift turn and sped towards the forest, narrowly missing trees and branches until it finally stopped. Jay and Carlos both got off and thanked it, receiving a quick bow before the carpet turned around and sped up into the night sky.

“That was amazing,” Jay breathed.

“I hoped you’d like it…” Carlos whispered, taking Jay’s hand in his again as he led him down a small path. Jay was just about to ask where they were going (again) when Carlos stopped and said, “Close your eyes.

The mystery was killing Jay, but he quickly closed his eyes and walked slowly forward, Carlos leading the way with his hands and his voice.

“This way… okay watch out for a branch by your foot… careful it gets steeper here…” until finally Carlos moved to Jay’s side and whispered, “Okay, open your eyes.”

Jay’s eyes widened when he saw what Carlos had done. It was the same area that Ben had taken Mal on their first date; Evie had pried every last detail from the girl, but was completely altered for tonight. Where there had been a picnic for Mal, was a small table with only a single candle in the centre for light. The rest of the lake was shimmering in the moonlight, the trees and water only becoming more beautiful after the sun had gone down.

Carlos led Jay down towards the table, nervously awaiting some sort of response from the older boy. It wasn’t until they had sat down at the table when Jay spoke.

“Carlos… this is amazing! How on Earth did you manage this?” Jay gawked at the array of sweets on the table, not knowing which one to try first.

“Well, it wasn’t _that_ hard. I wrote Aladdin asking him about the carpet, multiple times actually, and had Fairy Godmother vouch for me. Evie helped with the outfit, I remember you said once that you’d thought I’d look good in a suit… And I asked Ben the location of him and Mal’s first date, which he happily shared. Add in a few of his staff to set this place up and, really I didn’t do too much at all.” Carlos finished sheepishly, unable to stop downplaying his accomplishments after his childhood with Cruella.

“Carlos,” Jay murmured, “This is… the most kind, most thoughtful… this is the best thing that anyone has ever done for me.”

“You don’t mean that,” Carlos whispered as he looked down at his hands, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Yes,” Jay said as he used his finger to tilt Carlos’ chin up to look at him, “I do.”

Carlos’ small smile turned into a full on grin, his nerves finally dissolving into pure joy as Jay returned his grin with one of his own. Jay leaned towards Carlos and captured his mouth with his own, bringing a hand up to rest on the back of his neck. Carlos closed his eyes and moved his hands to Jay’s shoulders, squeezing them when Jay slid his tongue into his mouth. After a few minutes of this Carlos broke away, needing air. They rested their foreheads against one another, neither saying anything as they revelled in each other’s company.

“I love you, so much,” Carlos whispered.

Jay sighed as he leaned in to give Carlos a slow, sweet kiss, murmuring, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I had an urge to write something super fluffy for once. :)


End file.
